1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window regulator, and, more particularly relates to a window regulator which vertically moves or opens and closes a window panel provided in an automobile and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A window regulator is used for vertically moving a window panel (window glass) attached to a door of an automobile. The window regulator includes a guide rail which has a vertical slide direction in the door, and a carrier plate which slides on the guide rail. The window panel is attached to the carrier plate.
In the window regulator of this kind, play (clearance) is provided at a fitted portion between the guide rail and the carrier plate to absorb variation in plate thickness of the guide rail and a mounting error of the door. The play produces rattles between the guide rail and the carrier plate, and therefore between the door body and the window panel when the door is opened or closed, or the automobile runs. Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H6-45031 discloses a technique in which an elastic member is provided in a sliding portion between the guide rail and the carrier plate, thereby preventing rattles between the door body and the window panel caused by play of the sliding portion.